prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Trish Stratus
Trish Stratus is a semi-retired Diva for World Wrestling Entertainment. She is notable for holding a record seven Women's Championships before the belt was retired. 'Background' Trish's real name is Patricia Stratigias. She hails from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She holds a double major in biology and kinesiology from York University in Toronto, but fell into fitness modelling. Her work caught the eye of executives of the then-World Wrestling Federation. A fan of wrestling since childhood, Trish went to train with Ron Hutchinson, the same man that trained former WWE Tag Champions Edge and Christian. She was signed to a multi-year deal with WWE in 1999. WWE Career Trish debuted in the WWE in 2000, managing the T&A tag team that consisted of Test and Albert. After taunting tag wrestler Bubba Ray Dudley for weeks, Trish found herself put through a table. She also began managing fellow Canadian Superstar Val Venis. Trish's first pro wrestling match was a six-person intergender tag team -- her with T&A against The Hardy Boyz and their valet, Lita. Trish and Lita would have one of the greatest feuds in women's wrestling for the rest of their careers. Despite chasing the Women's Championship, Trish found her efforts unsuccessful. By the end of 2000, T&A had disbanded. In 2001, Trish began a controversial angle as Vince McMahon's mistress, invoking the ire of his daughter, Stephanie. For months these two would attack and assault one another, culminating in Trish turning babyface at WrestleMania X-Seven. At the Invasion ''pay-per-view that year, Trish Stratus and Lita would find themselves teammates, defeating WCW valets Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler in a tag team bra and panties match. She was in the middle of a love interest angle with Jeff Hardy; unfortunately, an ankle injury cut it short. In her rehabilitation time, Trish co-hosted ''Excess with Jonathan Coachman. She would come back and win her first Women's Championship at the 2001 Survivor Series ''in a six-pack challenge. Trish was then put into a feud with Jazz. She managed to retain her championship at ''The Royal Rumble, but would lose the championship to Jazz on an episode of Raw in 2002. Trish also won the Hardcore title, but lost it to Stevie Richards thanks to the 24/7 rule. One week later, she would win her second Women's Championship in a tag team match with Bubba Dudley. In the 2002 Draft, Trish was drafted to Raw, where she would remain for the rest of her career. Trish would lose the Women's Championship at the King of the Ring to Molly Holly, who had recently turned heel and dyed her hair brunette. She would win her third championship at 2002's Unforgiven, only to lose it to Victoria at 2002's Survivor Series. WWE attempted to revive the Jeff Hardy-Trish Stratus relationship around this time. It was not meant to be, however, as Jeff would be released from the WWE for the first time in April 2003. The previous month, Trish had won her fourth Women's Championship at WrestleMania XIX in a triple-threat match against Victoria and Jazz. She would lose it at Backlash. Trish would form a short-lived alliance with fellow Canadian and debuting Diva Gail Kim. It lasted several weeks until Gail Kim turned on Trish and aligned herself with Molly Holly. Trish would be attacked and tortured mercilessly until Lita returned from her neck injury, re-teaming with Trish Stratus and defeating Gail and Molly at Unforgiven 2003. Around this time, Trish began an on-screen romance with Chris Jericho, which ended horribly when she found out Christian and Chris Jericho had a bet for a Canadian dollar to see who could bed Lita and Trish, respectively. Despite Jericho's attempts to make amends, Trish would have no part of it, turning on Chris Jericho at WrestleMania XX to align herself with Christian, turning heel. Jericho would defeat Trish and Christian in a handicap match at 2004's Backlash. They then took on the "Problem Solver" Tyson Tomko, who mostly followed Trish around. She won her fifth Women's Championship at 2004's Bad Blood, defeating Lita, Gail Kim and Victoria in a fatal four-way match. Trish would hold the championship until December 6, 2004, when Lita defeated her for it in a rare Diva's main event on Raw. Trish would, however, take it back a few weeks later at New Year's Revolution when Lita legitimately tore her ACL at the beginning of the match, making her a sixth-time Women's Champion. In Lita's absence, Trish began a feud with 2004 Diva Search Christy Hemme, who Trish had binned as a "slut" for posing for Playboy, going so far as to spray-paint it on Christy's back at her Playboy cover unveiling. Christy would reveal she was being trained by Trish's nemesis Lita, and they would meet at WrestleMania 21, where Trish retained. Trish would hold the championship for over a year, losing it to Mickie James at WrestleMania 22. In May 2005, Trish was sidelined with a herniated disc in her back, covered up by the storyline that Viscera had squashed her at Backlash 2005. She would return, a face this time, aligning herself with 2005 Diva Search winner Ashley Massaro against the trio of bullies known as Vince's Devils, comprised of Torrie Wilson, Victoria and Candice Michelle. Trish and Ashley would defeat them at Unforgiven 2005 in a handicap tag match. Mickie James would make her debut that year as an infatuated fan of Trish's. She would become increasingly more and more obsessed with Trish, creating much havoc in her life. They would meet for the first time at 2006's New Year's Revolution, where Trish defeated Mickie. Despite telling Mickie that she needed space, Mickie would volunteer to be Trish's tag team partner at Saturday Night's Main Event ''to take on the remaining members of Vince's Devils, Candice Michelle and Victoria. Torrie Wilson was supposed to be Trish's original partner, but she was unable to compete. They won the tag match, though Trish's rejection of Mickie post-match turned Mickie against Trish. After losing the championship to Mickie at ''WrestleMania, the two collided again at Backlash. The match ended when Trish legitimately dislocated her shoulder falling off the top turnbuckle. Trish would be sidelined for months. Returning to the ring that June, Trish began an on-screen romance with Carlito. They would feud with Edge and Lita. She, Carlito and John Cena would lose a six-person tag match when Edge and Lita associate Randy Orton RKO'd Trish and allowed Lita to get the pin. Rumors would then begin circulating about her retirement. Trish's last Raw was in September of 2006, where she defeated Mickie James. Her last opponent would be her archnemesis, Lita, at Unforgiven 2006 in her hometown. Trish would defeat Lita for her seventh and final Women's Championship before vacating it due to her retirement. Post-Retirement Wrestling Appearances Trish appeared at the Raw 15th Anniversary Special, where she and a returning Lita both attacked Jillian Hall. From time to time in her hometown, she would appear in backstage vignettes and even host a night of Raw. ''She was also a welcome surprise on a December 2008 edition of ''Raw, where she teamed with John Cena to take on Glamarella. Trish reappeared in 2011 at Elimination Chamber to announce that she would be a trainer on the new revival of Tough Enough, which aired on the USA Network. She would also find herself embroiled in a feud with the obnoxious duo of Michelle McCool and Layla. This would culminate in a match where Trish Stratus, John Morrison and Snooki from the Jersey Shore defeated LayCool and Dolph Ziggler. The night after, she defeated Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler in a mixed tag match. She will also be appearing in WWE '12, the next installment of the video game. 'Signatures and Finishers' *Chick Kick *Stratusfaction Bulldog *MaTrish *Air Canada *Whirlybird Headscissors *Stratusphere 'Wrestlers Managed' *Vince McMahon *Ashley Massaro *Test *Albert *Kurt Angle *Beth Phoenix *Lita *Carlito *Christian *Bubba Dudley *Chris Jericho *Tyson Tomko *Viscera *Val Venis *Jeff Hardy *Triple H *John Morrison Category:WWE Category:Women's Champion Category:Legend Category:Raw Category:Divas Category:Tough Enough